Reemplazo
by Nanamiii
Summary: Usami se irá por todo un fin de semana y como Misaki no puede acompañarlo, encuentra una solución. Para mi amiga Himitsu; respuesta al meme de besos.


**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Claim:** Jujô Romantica  
**Palabras**: 814  
**Nota**: Escrito para mi amiga himitsu, quien pidió este fic en el meme de besos en mi LJ.

* * *

— Misaki —sonó la profunda voz del escritor de cabellos claros, quien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación del estudiante universitario.

— Adelante, Usagi-san —tras recibir la autorización, el afamado escritor giró el picaporte y luego de abrirla, cruzó la puerta. Misaki se encontraba sentado a su escritorio, libro y lápiz en mano, estudiando, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía unos cuantos días. Las fechas de examen se acercaban y el castaño no se podía darse el lujo de parar ni un segundo. Ni que tampoco su espíritu responsable y trabajador iba a permitírselo, de todas formas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien sin mí? —preguntó Akihiko apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, cargando a uno de sus Suzuki-san más grandes.

— Claro que sí, Usagi-san —giró su cuerpo y posó su codo sobre el respaldo de la silla, para poder ver al que le hablaba—. Un fin de semana solo nunca mató a nadie —sonrió a modo de "voy a estar bien".

No obstante eso no era suficiente para tranquilizar al mayor. En realidad, pocas cosas podrían hacerlo. Llevarse a su adorable amante consigo hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero Misaki no quería perder tiempo que pudiese ser aprovechado para estudiar. También se había negado a la propuesta del escritor de manipular a sus contactos dentro de la universidad a la que el muchacho asistía, para que los profesores cambiasen las fechas de los exámenes. Pero el de ojos grandes y verdes había argumentado, en toda su honestidad, que eso no estaría bien; que Akihiko no debía ser así de caprichoso.

Así que por ende, éste último terminó desistiendo.

— ¿Así que te quedarás todo este fin de semana en casa estudiando?

— Exactamente —entonces una miradita adorable, simpática y muy curiosa se le instaló en el rostro. Añadió:—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿No vas a extrañarme? —automáticamente las mejillas de Misaki comenzaron a tomar color.

— V-voy a estar muy concentrado estudiando —rió tontamente y apartó sus ojos de los de su amante—, y Usagi-san estará muy ocupado trabajando. ¿O no es así?

— Misaki… —susurró—. ¿De verdad no hay manera de convencerte para que vengas conmigo?

— No hay por qué hacer alboroto al respecto —suavizó la voz—. Cuando queramos darnos cuenta, el fin de semana ya habrá acabado.

Intercambiaron miradas unos segundos hasta que el escritor corrió la manga de su camisa para ver la hora. Dejando el oso de felpa que cargaba bajo el brazo dijo:

— El taxi está a punto de venir a recogerme. ¿Me ayudas con el equipaje?

— Claro —contestó levantándose de su silla, poniendo el lápiz que tenía de marcador en su libro.

Tanto el uno como el otro sabían que el equipaje del hombre no constaba de nada más que su valija y un bolso para su computadora portátil, pero era una excelente excusa para pasar aunque sea unos segundos más juntos y para que el más joven se distrajera unos segundos. Bajaron las escaleras del espacioso departamento y Usami hizo un recuento de las cosas que debía llevar. En un momento éste notó que le hacía falta algo, fue hacia su habitación en busca del objeto en cuestión y al regresar, Misaki vio que traía un pequeño Suzuki con un lazo verde alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Vas a llevarte eso? ¡Debes estar bromeando! —exclamó.

— Necesito un reemplazo para mi Misaki, no creo que pueda dormir solo en esa cama tan fría —contestó con simpleza y entonces el muchacho deseó haberse tragado sus palabras—. Eso es todo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos añadiera nada más, se dieron un dulce abrazo. El de cabellos ceniza posó su cabeza sobre la de su amante y éste hundió su rostro en el pecho del más alto, lo que le permitió embriagarse un poco en su varonil aroma. Entonces se escuchó una voz grave:

— Lo único malo es que no podré hacerle todo lo que _le hago_ al verdadero Misaki en la cama… —el estudiante universitario sintió que, si hubieran sido personajes de alguna película de comedia romántica, la música de ambiente se habría terminado abruptamente.

— Siempre debes meter la pata, ¿verdad? —Usami sólo lo miró sin entender. ¿Por qué su adorado diría eso si él tan sólo había dicho la verdad?

Unos minutos más tarde, el hombre ya se había marchado de casa. Misaki había tenido razón: había estado tan sumido en sus estudios, que apenas se había acordado de la existencia de su amante. Eso sí, cuando llegó la noche y notó el oso enorme de felpa que el escritor había dejado olvidado en su habitación, puso en práctica la idea del reemplazo.

Y tuvo que admitir que no había sido mala, ya que el mismo aroma que había sentido antes de que Akihiko se marchase estaba impregnado en el pelaje del Suzuki-san.

Sí, con este reemplazo, no había extrañado tanto a su amante ese fin de semana.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Críticas y comentarios? Sí, gracias. ¿Respecto a la longitud del oneshoot? No, ya sé cuantas palabras tiene.  
:D


End file.
